


Chocolate

by Animeangel1798



Category: Karneval
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, just pwp, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki eats a chocolate that had an aphrodisiac in it. Will Hirato be able to help him?  No plot at all in this story, this was purely self indulgent. Yaoi don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Gareki was reading when Nai bust into the room. Gareki looked at him, Nai looked excited. Nai spoke "Gareki do you want a chocolate?" Nai held out a opened box with all the chocolates still inside. Gareki thought about it for a minute before deciding to take one and plopped it in his mouth. He finished the chocolate and said "Where are these from?" Nai smiled "I found them." Nai went to eat one but then the sheep showed up

"Baa! It's almost dinner time, sweets are against the rules baa!" and took the whole bog. Nai watched them go and pouted "Oh well. what are you reading?" Gareki looked back at his book "It's called Cell." Nai tilted his head "What's it about?" Gareki didn't think it was a good idea to tell him "You won't like it." Nai pouted again but nodded "I'm going to go find Yogi." then he left. Gareki went back to his book but after ten minutes he began to feel weird.

His skin felt hot. He took off his jacket but it still didn't help. He thought maybe that the room was to hot and decided to leave. As he walked he just got hotter though and he couldn't concentrate on where he was going. He leaned against a wall and slid down it. It was so hot, he was panting with his head leaned back on the wall and then he realized that he was hard. He felt his face heat up even more with embarrassment.

What was going on? Just then Hirato came around the corner and stopped at the site of him. Gareki turned his head to look at him and nearly groaned, this was the last thing he needed right now. Hirato came closer looking concerned "Are you okay Gareki?" Gareki glared at him a little "Fine." he said through clenched teeth. Hirato raised an eyebrow "Are you sure? You don't look so good."

Gareki was about to tell him to piss off but then a wave of heat came over him and his head dropped back against the wall with a whine. Hirato same closer "There is obviously something wrong now tell me." Gareki seethed internally but reluctantly admitted "I don't know. I was fine until I ate that fucking chocolate." Hirato blinked and muttered "I'd wondered where that had gotten to" then cleared his throat

"Ah. This is a delicate situation then. Yogi was careless enough to leave those lying around and I assume that Nai gave those chocolates to you. Those chocolates were filled with a powerful aphrodisiac. We had them because they were found at the scene of a Varuga attack and we thought they might be evidence, we had no idea until later that they had no connection with Kafka or Varugas." Gareki buried his face in his hands. This was just fucking peachy.

A fucking aphrodisiac. He was never going to eat anything Nai gave him ever again. He'd have to hit Yogi later for leaving them lying around. He looked at Hirato "How do I make it stop?" Hirato's lip quirked like he was trying not to smile "Well you can let it run it's course or there are other options." Gareki eyed him suspiciously "What other options?" Hirato's lip quirked again

"As this aphrodisiac is more powerful than others you will have to have... some form or intercourse." Gareki blinked, shook his head, then blinked again. Did he hear right? Then it hit him and he glared "No way." Hirato smirked "I'd thought you'd say that but this aphrodisiac takes 5 hours to wear off on it's own." Gareki looked at the ground "Can't I just..." he trailed off but made a vague motion. Hirato shook his head "Nope."

Gareki buried his face in his hands once more and gave a muffled groan of frustration. He felt like he was burning and he was so hard it hurt but he'd be damned if he gave in just like that. Suddenly he felt hands slipping around him and then he was off the floor. He yelped and squirmed a little, taken by surprise, then he turned to Hirato with a glare "What do you think you're doing?" Hirato smiled peacefully at him

"I'm taking you somewhere you'll be comfortable if you sure about waiting it out." Gareki glared at him again before settling uneasily into Hirato's hold on him. He hated being carried a second later he completely forgot about being carried as a new wave of intense heat rolled through him. He clutched at Hirato's shirt with a whimper, face buried in Hirato's chest. It was hot, everything was to hot. He needed it to stop.

Hirato rubbed his back to calm him and if Gareki had been in his right mind he would have been pissed. Suddenly he was on a bed and for a few seconds the sheets were mercifully cool before his body heat burned that up as well. Gareki looked around "Where are we?" Hirato smiled "My room. Nobody will come looking for you here and you won't have to do any awkward explaining." Gareki nodded, it made sense. Hirato smiled at him

"You can stay in here till it wears off. I'll be over there doing work, tell me if you need anything." then he went to the desk in the corner and started on some paperwork. Gareki was a little weird-ed out by Hirato's sudden kindness. Gareki lay back against the bed and tried desperately to ignore the heat rolling through him. Every 15 minutes the heat got worse and worse until Gareki finally just gave up. He needed it to stop and he needed it now. He whined and clutched the bed sheets before opening his eyes and noticing Hirato watching him. Hirato could see the change in Gareki's eyes and smirked

"You did good Gareki. You lasted longer than I thought." Hirato made his way to the bed "Do you want me to help now?" Gareki shook his head stubbornly but they both new he was just stalling. Hirato sat on the bed "Are you sure? It will feel so much better and then you can go hit Yogi for putting you in this situation." both of those sounded good right now. Gareki swallowed before giving a tiny nod and turning his head away.

Hirato chuckled "Your so prideful." he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the smooth column of Gareki's throat. His lips felt cool on Gareki's skin and Gareki gave a tiny moan. Hirato slowly kissed his way up and down Gareki's neck before sucking at the spot right at the base of his neck. Gareki whimpered and covered his mouth with his arm to make sure no other noises escaped. Hirato smirked at that before pulling back and getting rid of Gareki's shirt.

He pulled Gareki's face toward him and smiled at Gareki's embarrassed face before leaning in and kissing him. Gareki moaned a little into the blessedly cool kiss and the opening of his mouth allowed Hirato to slip his tongue inside. Gareki melted into the kiss. As he kissed him Hirato's hands slid over Gareki's chest before tweaking his nipples causing Gareki to give a pleasure gasp.

Hirato ignored this response and his hands continued down till they were at Gareki's pants and started to unbuckle them. Hirato pulled away from the kiss to remove the pants and to give Gareki some air and then he had Gareki in his bed with just boxers on. The longer he stared the more flushed Gareki's face became. Hirato smiled, Gareki's face was adorable. He leaned over and kissed the tip of Gareki's nose, causing the blush to become even more prominent

"Are you feeling better yet Gareki?" he said in a soft voice. Gareki blushed even worse and averted his eyes "N... Not yet." he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Hirato smiled "Thought not." then he went back to playing with Gareki's body. He kissed down his chest before stopping at Gareki's nipple and kissed it. Gareki gave a tiny gasp and Hirato did it again before he started to suck it. Gareki whimpered at the sensation and Hirato reached his hand up to play with the other one. Gareki gave a strangled whine when Hirato flicked it gently.

Hirato slid his other hand to the front of Gareki's boxers and rubbed a little at Gareki's erection causing Gareki to moan lowly. Hirato had noticed that Gareki was a very quiet person in bed, non of his sounds were very loud. Hirato left Gareki's nipple and kissed down Gareki's stomach, nipping and sucking as he went, Gareki squirmed a little when Hirato stopped just above the waistband of his boxers and sucked a bruise into place.

Gareki hissed and reached down to weave his fingers in Hirato's hair. Hirato slipped Gareki's boxers off and finally Gareki was naked in his bed. He didn't do anything for a full minute and Gareki squirmed a little "Do something damn it." he growled, panting a little. Hirato smirked at him before kissing the tip of his erection. Gareki's hands tightened in his hair and he whined. Hirato grabbed him at the base and slowly took him into his mouth.

Gareki was a panting and moaning mess as Hirato sucked him off but just as he was about to come Hirato stopped. Gareki blinked bleary eyes down at him and Hirato smiled before reaching into a side drawer and drawing out a tube. He coated his fingers in the substance and dropped it to the side "This might be a bit uncomfortable but just relax." Gareki nodded and Hirato slowly began to push one finger inside of.

Gareki's insides fluttered as he tried to relax at the uncomfortable sensation. Hirato kissed his inner thigh to try to distract him. When he was in to the second knuckle he stopped to let Gareki adjust a little. He felt Gareki relax after a few seconds and was able to get the rest of the finger in. He stopped there to let Gareki relax some more. It only took a few more seconds before Hirato started to slide the second finger in.

Gareki made a noise of discomfort and Hirato stopped to let him adjust. Gareki relaxed again and Hirato was able to get it in the rest of the way. He glanced up at Gareki who looked mostly fine, it didn't look like he was in pain. He hadn't gone soft but he was on a powerful aphrodisiac. Hirato began to slowly stretch and twist his fingers so he could fit a third in and a few minutes later he had three fingers inside Gareki.

He began to twist his fingers like he was searching and a few seconds later Gareki gave a loud cry of pleasure as Hirato struck his prostate. Hirato pressed and prodded it until Gareki was a whimpering mess before pulling his fingers out. Gareki gave a disappointed moan but Hirato ignored it, unzipping his pants and pulling out his erection and coating it in more of the lube "I'm going to put it in now Gareki."

Gareki nodded and tried to stay relaxed as Hirato slowly began to push in. Gareki grimaced at the stretch and the slight sting but managed to stay relaxed enough that it didn't hurt. Hirato stopped with just the head in and let Gareki relax before slowly pushing in the rest of the way. When he was fully inside he stopped and gave Gareki a kiss on the cheek as he let Gareki relax. He also reached down and lightly stroked Gareki's erection to speed up the process.

It didn't take long before Hirato was able to move so he did. He slowly pulled back out before pushing back in a little faster. Every time he pulled back and pushed in he went a little faster and soon Gareki was panting as he thrust into him, he started switching angles until he found Gareki's prostate and was rewarded with Gareki's hands flying around his shoulders and a loud moan followed by a curse.

He kept hitting that same spot harder and faster and by now Gareki was moaning almost constantly, occasionally interrupted by a whine or a curse. Hirato felt an evil thought pop into his head. He wanted Gareki to say his name. He slowed down, going slow but hard. Gareki pushed back trying to get more stimulation but it failed. He glared up at Hirato with hazy eyes and Hirato smiled "What do you want me to do?" Gareki glared harder, looking embarrassed.

Hirato smiled and stopped thrusting altogether. Gareki gave a frustrated moan and Hirato smirked "What do you want Gareki?" He repeated and Gareki covered his face with his hands. He said something but it was to muffled. Hirato leaned closer "What was that Gareki?" Gareki uncovered his face "I said move you bastard." Hirato faked a hurt look "That's not very nice. Ask me nicely and I might." Gareki turned his head away, refusing. Hirato smirked.

He pulled out until just the tip was in then pushed back in as hard as he could, aiming for Gareki's prostate. Gareki's back arched and he cried out but Hirato stopped again. Gareki trembled a little before glaring at Hirato "You're an asshole." Hirato shook his head "That's not nice either." Gareki just glared at him. Hirato clicked his tongue before reaching for Gareki's erection and starting to stroke it.

He did it fast and soon Gareki was about to come but Hirato stopped. Gareki squirmed a little and glared at him. Hirato smiled "Ask me nicely." he began to move his hips in little circles but not going forward or backwards. Just barely moving against Gareki's prostate. It didn't take long for Gareki to crack "Please Hirato." he asked in a lightly desperate and defeated voice. Hirato smirked "Okay."

Then he was thrusting, hard and fast and soon Gareki was coming, mouth forming a perfect O as he let out a cry. At the tightening of his muscles Hirato thrust a few more times and came as well, semen filling Gareki's body. When they were both finished he pulled out and lay down pulling Gareki close. Gareki gave a token protest but didn't fight much, it must have taken a lot out of him.

He let himself lay against Hirato's chest and fall asleep. Hirato smiled, he'd let the boy stay here tonight then he'd follow Gareki's cues on what to do if they never spoke of this again or if they did this more times would be up to Gareki for now he'd let him sleep. He drifted off soon as well, hugging Gareki's body close.

~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~

Yogi looked up as Gareki came into the room and smiled but when he saw how mad Gareki looked that smile fell off his face "Gareki what's wrong?" Gareki glared at him then punched him in the face "Make sure you keep track of the things your supposed to keep track of you idiot!" then he stormed away. Yogi rubbed his cheek as he watched him go, feeling more than a little confused.

Just then Hirato walked by "Did Gareki go this way?" he asked Yogi nodded. Hirato smiled at him "Good." he was about to walk away before he turned back to Yogi "Keep up the good work. You're excellent just as you are." then he left. Yogi had never been more confused.


End file.
